


Stormy Night

by Bethann



Series: Legendary Friendship [46]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Illustrations, artwork, pencilsketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: Just an illustration





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an illustration that goes with one of my oldest stories called A Stormy Night. I have never posted it here since it kind of makes me cringe, but I did this illustration for my co writer Minnie as part of the Inktober challenge for the word "Thunder".

I just wanted to let the followers of Legendary Friendship know I have started an A/U of this series called An Ancient Grudge. https://archiveofourown.org/series/1217412 It is a slightly darker storyline than I usually post, so I didn't want it to be considered part of the Legendary Friendship canon, but I did want to see what readers think.  I'd love to hear anyone's thoughts! 

 

Please enjoy this little illustration!

 

 


End file.
